


Mi Sol

by thelastjedi



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjedi/pseuds/thelastjedi
Summary: After the Battle of Scarif, you should be relieved that the rebels succeeded. Instead, you’re furious at a certain captain.





	

To simply say you were angry would be an understatement. You were more than angry - you were _furious_. The surviving rebels were on their way back from Scarif and small crowds had already began to gather in order to welcome hem back and congratulate them on such a huge achievement, but the fact that the Death Star plans had been successfully transmitted barely registered with you as you continued to pace back and forth with your arms crossed.

Throughout the battle on Scarif you had remained inside the command room, staring at the screens which displayed everyone's vitals with an eagle eye. Your heart clenched each time another of your comrades would fall, knowing you should've been there, fighting alongside them.

After an agonising wait, a familiar voice came through to inform the base that the plans had been sent and that the Empire had used their weapon against the whole planet. With bated breath you wait until finally, a few moments later, Bodhi spoke again.

" _We're out_ ," he had said, sounding close to tears. " _We did it._ "

As soon as you had learned that your friends were safe, you quickly excused yourself and made your way to Cassian's quarters to wait. Time ticked by while you waited, the events of the day replaying in your head over and over again.

* * *

 

_"What are you doing?" Cassian had asked as he watched your check your weapons carefully._

_"I'm getting ready."_

_"For what?"_

_"For Scarif," you told him as if it were obvious. "You didn't think I was going to go without a weapon, did you?"_

_"You're not going at all." He said._

_You paused in your movements, standing straighter and looking at the captain with a stony expression. "What?"_

_"It's too dangerous," Cassian said simply. "I won't allow it."_

_"So it's okay for you to risk your life but not me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That's bullshit, Cass," you said, "I'm not just some harpy, y'know. I'm a trained rebel, just like you."_

_Cassian placed his hands on his waist, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he thought out his next words. "If something happened to you out there, I couldn't handle it," he admitted. "I love you too much to let you do this."_

_"And I love you too much to let you go without me."_

_Despite the shock at your revelations, you both knew there was no time to discuss the matter right now. Time wasn't on your side as long as the plans to the Death Star were still out there._

_"Okay," Cassian finally agreed. "Get your stuff ready and meet us at the ship in 10 minutes."_

_A small smile spread across your lips. "I'll be ready in 5," you promised, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before quickly gathering our belongings._

_True to your word, you were ready and making your way outside within minutes... but Cassian wasn't. His ship was gone and with a quick look around, you discovered that Jyn, Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze and K-2SO were gone, too._

_Cassian had left without you._

* * *

 

Around 30 minutes had passed when you heard the sound of approaching footsteps which knocked you out of your reverie. Turning to face the door, you waited as Cassian keyed in his code and entered his room with his droid behind him. Cassian's steps faltered when he saw you.

"Kay," you acknowledged first, "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Thank you." The droid said before looking between the two rebels in the room. "I'm sensing quite a lot of tension. Shall I wait outside?"

"Please." You said politely and K-2 quickly left.

Silence then fell over the room and the tension was palpable. Cassian stood awkwardly, visibly exhausted with some cuts and scrapes while you seethed in front of him.

"It's good to see you." He told you quietly.

"Don't give me that shit," you replied. "You lied to me."

"I did -" He began before you interrupted.

"You left me!"

"Yes, I did -"

"You said you loved me."

"I do." He said honestly, looking you directly in the eyes.

A wave of tiredness hit you as you took him in and your anger was replaced with despair. "You could've died," you said as your eyes began to sting with unshed tears. "I was worried sick!"

"That's why I did what I did," Cassian took a step closer hesitantly, wincing when the movement irritated his bruises. When you didn't object, he reached out to take your hand. "If you had been there, I wouldn't have been focusing on the mission, I would've been watching out for you. If you had gotten hurt or worse... I would've forgotten about those plans and I would've wiped out the hijo de perras that took you from me."

As the tears fell from your eyes, you gripped Cassian's hand tightly. "Cass, if you had died -"

"I would've died loving you, mi sol," Cassian lifted your free hand and placed it against his chest so that you could feel his heart beating, "but I'm here and I'm still breathing."

A shaky laugh left our lips when you realised that he really was okay - he really had survived. "I'm still really mad at you, y'know."

"You have every right to be," Cassian admitted before he allowed a hopeful smile to grace his lips, "but there's a celebration going on right now and I'd like you to come with me... if you want to."

"First we go to the med-bay to get you fixed up," standing on your tip-toes, you pressed a gentle kiss to the captain's lips, "then we'll go."


End file.
